Andrómeda
by willie-chan
Summary: La voluntad de Shun de ver a su hermano se contrapone con la necesidad de usar la violencia para obtener la armadura de Andrómeda. El sacrificio es la única opción.


**Andrómeda**

_Willie-chan_

Las palabras de su maestro le habían retumbado en los oídos._ Debes vencerles_. Era cierto, el protocolo así lo marcaba: para ser elegido entre varios candidatos a vestir la armadura de Andrómeda debía eliminar a la competencia. "Vencerlos" era una palabra protocolaria para "asesinarlos". La Orden lo aprobaba en esos casos, pero a Shun no dejaba de parecerle una barbaridad. Debía cobrar la vida de sus dos compañeros si deseaba reunirse con su hermano, si es que éste aún permanecía con vida. Alejó ese pensamiento con rapidez. Ikki no moriría con facilidad. Y seguro que lo estaría esperando.

El recuerdo de su hermano acrecentó su dilema. Tenía tantos deseos de verle y sabía que Ikki se descorazonaría si no volvía. Él se había sacrificado para que Shun tuviese una oportunidad. Además, ¿dudarían acaso los otros en asesinarle para obtener la armadura? Le hubiese gustado responder que no con toda seguridad, pero la verdad era que dudaba que los otros compartieran su ideología. Aun así, eran seres humanos, y Shun no se sentía con derecho de darles muerte. _Y mucho menos por una causa tan egoísta._

Le habían dado la noche para pensarlo y ya era casi de madrugada. Se había pasado el tiempo escuchando las olas. Ponderando sus opciones. Shun era un alma noble pero su deseo de reunirse con su hermano equiparaba en intensidad a sus ideales. Finalmente, una idea prevaleció. No podía llevar en sus puños la sangre de sus compañeros, pero tampoco debía obligarles a manchárselos con la suya. No podía hacerles pasar por lo que él pasaba ahora. Sabía que ninguno de ellos había asesinado antes y Shun no deseaba ser el objeto de sus primeras, y sin duda eternas, pesadillas al hacerles matar a un compañero de armas por mera ambición. No. Si habría de derramarse sangre sobe la armadura, sería únicamente la suya y si había de morir, sería únicamente su responsabilidad. El sacrificio de Andrómeda era la única opción.

Shun no tomó bocado el resto de la mañana. Como Andrómeda, debía mantenerse limpio y perfecto, así que se dedicó a asearse con gran cuidado, peinó su cabello sin detenerse a pensar que la sal del mar y la furia del viento lo estropearían en segundos. Si hubiese tenido joyería se la hubiese colocado – tal vez algún tocado especial – pero no poseía nada de valor y en la isla sería imposible encontrarlo; tampoco tenía nada para usa como moneda de cambio con los pescadores locales. Se exfolió el cuerpo cuidadosamente con rocas marinas y luego se perfumó con aceites al más puro estilo griego. Finalmente, se desnudó como Andrómeda.

A medio día, los sirvientes de su maestro lo escoltaron a las rocas gemelas, pasaron cadenas nuevas alrededor de ellas y entre los surcos escarbados en tiempos ancestrales por el propio Poseidón. Shun sintió frío cuando rodearon sus muñecas y aprisionaron sus brazos. La cadena más larga daba una vuelta alrededor de su cuello de manera firme pero que le permitía usar su voz. Estaba colocada de modo que, en caso de requerirlo, pudiera asfixiarse con ella de forma eficaz. Uno de los esclavos le insinuó la opción rápidamente. Le parecía que lamentaba no haberle dado el mismo consejo a alguien más. Al cabo de unos minutos los sirvientes se habían ido y sus pies tocaban el agua. Sus fuerzas estaban en su punto más alto y trata a de mantener eso en mente mientras luchaba contra las cadenas. Sabía que era el más poderoso del grupo y tenía que demostrarlo. Haló con más fuerza aún.

Al cabo de cinco horas estaba exhausto y la marea continuaba subiendo. El agua cubría ya más de la mitad de su cuerpo y la falta de alimento comenzaba a hacer mella en sus fuerzas. _Es hora de ser inteligente._ Inspeccionó su alrededor así como la forma en la que las cadenas estaban entretejidas. Buscó óxido en las uniones, delgadez e inestabilidad en las rocas y configuraciones de su propio cuerpo. Ideó tácticas, las puso en marcha y falló cada vez. Intentó de nuevo la fuerza sin resultados.

Tal vez esa era la voluntad de los dioses. Tal vez mientras tragaba agua e intentaba mantener el rostro al aire cumplía la voluntad de Atena. Atena, que había puesto a Andrómeda en los cielos, tenía derecho sobre la vida de quienes pretendiesen vestir su armadura.

Decidió ver el Sol por última vez. Levantó el rostro con su cuerpo sumergido y sintió que le ardía, la combinación de sal y calor le estaba quemando la piel. _Así debe sentirse Ikki a diario_.

El solo recuerdo de su hermano le hizo reaccionar de golpe. Era por él que había tomado esa decisión, para mantener viva la posibilidad de reencontrarse en el futuro. Su hermano, que había accedido al infierno en su lugar habría sufrido en vano si Shun moría. Se habían prometido volver a verse. Habían jurado servicio a la Diosa con tal de mantenerse juntos.

_Atena, permíteme vivir._

Su mente estaba clara._ Deseo vivir para reunirme con mi hermano y a su lado, ser uno de tus caballeros._ El agua cubrió su rostro. _Atena, en tus manos pongo mi cosmos para que lo hagas crecer si es tu voluntad._ Shun tomó las cadenas con decisión e inflamó su cosmos al extremo poniendo su confianza en la Diosa. El rostro de su hermano cubierto por el manto de Atena fue la última imagen en su mente antes de perder el conocimiento.

Reconoció la máscara de June cuando abrió los ojos. La armadura de Andrómeda estaba ensamblada en su cuerpo y sentía que latía al ritmo de su propio corazón. Había sido elegido por ella. Finalmente era un caballero de bronce al igual que Ikki y un sentimiento de felicidad plena y pura llenó su corazón. Mientras tanto, en la tundra siberiana, la devoción de un aprendiz por el recuerdo de su madre, le costaba la vida a su único compañero.


End file.
